friend Or Foe
by Forever Cullen
Summary: After finding a magical creature in the forest, Arthur can't decide whether it will be a friend or foe to Camelot. With only one certain way of knowing, he takes it back with him, hoping the great dragon can help.


**A/N: me and my friend. Allthingsmagical, set each other a challenge to complete a merthur one shot in one day and she won My story still finished on the day but not the set time I bow my head to her lol**

**I want to thank her for coming up with a title and a summary **

**And as always a hung thank for to her for the wonderful sex scene she wrote for me **

**Note: Uther is Good, Magic is not against the law, Ygraine is alive and Morgana is not evil, and Dragon's don't need Dragon lords to wake their young.**

**Friend or Foe**

Arthur sat by the lake lost in thought, he came here to be alone to get way from those he loved and their happiness.

But today he had gone there to calm down, the peaceful sight and the calming sounds of the forest always worked to calm his anger.

His father, Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot was once again trying to get his son to marry, even though he had told his father many times that he will only marry for love. His mother, Ygraine agreed with him and told Arthur not to let his father get to him, but sometimes he just got so annoyed, so angry.

He was never really angry at his father, but more at the world, everyone he knew, everyone he loved had someone to love them.

His father had his mother, his sister was married to his knight, Leon, and about to bring their first child into the world, his best friends, Gwaine and Percival, were married and happy with each other and let's not forget Gwen, Arthur once had a big crush on her and for a time he wanted her to be his Queen, then he found out that her heart belonged to his knight, Lancelot, and well Arthur was not one to stand in the way of some ones happiness.

Even Gaius, the court physician, is married with kids and don't even get Arthur started on the dragons.

Some days it seemed like Arthur couldn't get away from all the love around him, and Arthur wished so very hard that one day he too would know what it felt like to be loved and have someone to love.  
Arthur was pulled out of his thought when he heard a twig break, grabbing his sword he stood and turned to where he heard the sound only to be shocked at that he saw.

There standing in front of him was a black dragon, but this was not like the dragons he saw so many times while in the forest, no this was smaller, the size of a bloodhound, its golden eyes staring right at Arthur.

Slowly Arthur placed his sword on the ground, keeping his eyes on the dragon in front of him, once the sword was on the ground the dragon started to walk towards Arthur.

Arthur stood as still as he did not want to scare it away or have it turn him to ash, as the dragon got closer, Arthur felt as if he knew the dragon somehow, which was weird seeing as Arthur had never seen this dragon before.

Arthur watched as it walked right past him and over to his pack and then started to use his claws to open the pack, when he couldn't Arthur watched in shock as the dragons eyes glowed bright and the pack opened by itself.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh as the dragon put his small head in the bag.

"Hungry boy?" Arthur asked when the dragon shook the pack off his head.

The dragon just stared at Arthur tilting his head to the side.

"That's kinda cute; I've got a few rabbits would you like one?" Arthur watched as the dragon nodded.

Arthur knew that dragons could talk but this one seemed to like being quiet which was fine by Arthur, he hated it when dragons talked away seeing as they love to talk in riddles just to annoy him.

And Arthur knew that for a fact, seeing as Kilgharrah, the dragon who lives in Camelot, talks normally with his parents.

Arthur started to work on getting a fire started but Arthur was having trouble getting the sticks to light. The dragon sat watching him and when Arthur threw the sticks away the dragon thought it would be best to help him out.

Arthur just about managed to jump back as the fire came to life, looking up Arthur found the dragon smiling at him.

"A heads up would have been nice buddy" Arthur said as he placed the rabbits on the fire.  
While the rabbits cooked Arthur watched as the dragon lay down by the fire and started to fall asleep.

"Ready boy?" Arthur asked as he took one of the rabbits off the fire.

The dragon got up and lazily walked towards Arthur as he placed one of the rabbits on the ground.

"Take your time buddy." Arthur joked.

The dragon opened its mouth and took a big bite of its rabbit while Arthur watched, after a while the dragon had finished its rabbit and walked over to Arthur placing its head on his lap and giving Arthur his version of the puppy dog look while Arthur was finishing off his rabbit.

"What do you want buddy?" Arthur asked trying not to look down at him.

The dragon's eyes went to Arthur's rabbit and with a sigh he gave in and handed the last of his rabbit over to the dragon who took it and walked back to the fire and sat down.

"Enjoy." Arthur smiled.

When Arthur noticed that it was getting late, Arthur started to pack up so that he could get to the castle to have dinner with his family, taking one last look at the dragon Arthur smiled sadly.

Getting on his horse Arthur started to ride towards Camelot, it didn't take him long to realize that the sleeping dragon was now walking beside his horse.

"Buddy go." Arthur said trying to get the dragon to stop following him but after trying and failing Arthur sighed and continued on his way home, hoping that the dragon would get bored and leave on its own.

But as he rode into Camelot, he knew the people of Camelot were watching in shock as the dragon walked right beside him.

"I thought you were just going to sit by the lake." Gwaine asked as they reached the steps to the castle.

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur said as he walked past him, it didn't go unnoticed by Arthur that the dragon growled at Gwaine as he past.

Arthur continued to walk, trying not to notice all the looks he was getting because the dragon was following like a loyal dog.

Once Arthur reached the throne room he quickly opened the door and shut it before his little follower could enter.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned to see his family looking at him strangely.

Arthur smiled and walked over to his seat on the right of his father's side.

Just as Arthur sat down the door slammed opened causing Uther and Leon to draw their sword and stand, Arthur shook his head and look up as the dragon walked over and placed his head on Arthur's lap.

"Is that a dragon?" Morgana asked shocked.

Uther and Leon stood shocked at the scene before them unsure of what to do next.

"It's okay he won't hurt anyone." Arthur said and found himself patting the dragon on the head.

"Arthur, son why do you have a dragon following you?" Uther asked as he sat down.

"Umm I don't really know. I was by the lake and he showed up and now he won't leave me alone." Arthur replied.

"Well I think it's cute." Morgana said giving the dragon a bit of her food.

"Morgana." Uther said.

Morgana goggled as the dragon moved its head off Arthur's lap and onto hers, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"I agree it's sweet that you have found a new friend." Leon laughed.

During dinner the dragon was a hit with everyone; Even Uther gave into the puppy dog eyes and ended up placing a plate full of food on the ground for the dragon, once dinner was over and everyone had said good night Arthur walked to his chambers with the dragon right on his tail.

"So I guess you're coming with then." Arthur laughed.

Arthur thought about going to see Kilgharrah but the idea of losing his new friend hurt more than he thought it would.

Walking into his chambers Arthur watched as the dragon bounded off in front of him and over to his bed, Arthur quickly got changed and got into bed, smiling as he watched the dragon curl himself into a ball and fall fast asleep.

When Arthur woke again, he saw that it was still dark out and wondered what had woken him, turning to see if his little dragon had woken.

_His little dragon, since when had he thought of him as his?_ Arthur thought

But as Arthur turned his eyes widened as he saw a naked man laying where his dragon was, Arthur was about to wake the male up and demanded to know where the dragon had gone, but before Arthur could say a word the naked young man turned over giving Arthur a perfect view to his ass and the long black tail just above his butt.

"What the hell?" Arthur whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

Arthur got up and covered the naked man over as he dressed and walked out of his chambers, there was only one person he knew that had the answers, and he just hoped there would be no bloody riddles this time.

Walking down the caves where Kilgharrah and his family lived, Arthur thought more about the strange boy that was sleeping in his bed.

Arthur had never seen anyone that gorgeous in all his years, the way his hair fell into his face at the front and oh his lips, Arthur could see himself kissing them, of having them wrapped around his cock, and Arthur couldn't forget his ears, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if they were sensitive and if the other man would like it if Arthur ran his fingers over them.

"Arty" yelled Kilgharrah's youngest, Petal as she flew down to Arthur.

"Hello again Petal." Arthur smiled.

"So young Pendragon why is it you have come?" Kilgharrah asked as he landed on the large rock platform

"To see me?" Petal wondered.

"My dear child." Kilgharrah shook his head, before butting her with his head telling her to go and find her mother before turning to look at Arthur.

"Tell me about the man sleeping in my bed?" Arthur asked.

"No riddles this time." Arthur said quickly before Kilgharrah could speak.

Kilgharrah sighed. "As you wish, the young man in your bed is a rear form of dragon Lord, one that only comes every 1000 years and this time, the dragon lord is far more powerful than those that have come before him, he can turn into a dragon and can even make himself as small as a fly or as large as any Dragon. But the one upstairs Arthur is different. He is more powerful, I'm sure you have noticed that he can use magic and that even in human form has a tail. That is because he is also the powerful warlock Emrys." Kilgharrah informed the young prince.

Arthur nodded taking it all in.

"Arthur you must understand that a dragon lord this rare and this powerful must be all means be protected by all means. He must be loved Arthur, must be cared for, must be keep safe, or else he will die a slow and painful death." Kilgharrah warmed him

"I can do that Kilgharrah I promise." Arthur promised.

"I know you can Arthur, he is your destiny, I look forward to seeing what the years will bring." Kilgharrah smiled.

"One more thing before you fly off Kilgharrah, why does he follow me around?" Arthur asked.

"He knows you are his mate, and he is to protect you as you are him." Kilgharrah replied before flying off.

Arthur smiled and walked back to his chambers, as he entered his room Arthur saw that his dragon, his destiny was awake and sitting on the bed waiting for him.

In the early light of the morning Arthur could see that his dragon's eyes were the same gold as they were in his dragon form but with a hint of blue around the edges.

"Good morning" Arthur said as he walked closer

"Good Morning" replied his dragon.

"My name's Arthur Pendragon." Arthur smiled as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes I know, you seem to have a habit of getting into Magical trouble." the man replied.

"I don't ways get into magical trouble." Arthur pouted.

"That is kinda cute." the man smiled.

"Can you please tell me your name?" Arthur asked.

"My parents call me Merlin, but those of magic know me as Emrys." Merlin replied

Arthur nodded and smiled.

"You know you're cute as a dragon." Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and looked away as his face started to redden.

"Would you like to join me and my family for breakfast?" Arthur asked taking Merlin's hand.

Merlin looked down at the hand Arthur was holding before looking up at Arthur.

"You can use some of my clothes." Arthur smiled.

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur handed him a pair of breeches and blue top, Arthur watched as Merlin dressed, he couldn't believe how lucky he had become, it was only yesterday that he was mopping around and feeling miserable and now he felt as if he was on top of the world.

"Shall we go" Merlin said standing by the door, Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand and together they walked towards the throne room on their way they passed Gwaine who noticed Merlin's tail.

"Is that a tail?" Gwaine asked moving his hand towards it

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him, protectively, while Merlin growled and bearded his teeth.

"I only belong to Arthur" Merlin hissed snapping his teeth

Gwaine pulled his hand back quickly not wanting Merlin's sharp teeth to sink into his flesh, Arthur moved Merlin away from Gwaine and into his arm trying to calm his growling dragon.

"Mine" Merlin growled

"Your baby" Arthur shh

Arthur gave Gwaine a look that had him putting his hand up in the air and slowly walked away, Arthur once calmed Merlin gave him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling and continued walking towards the throne room.

Arthur took a deep breath and opened the doors to the front room and smiled at his family.

"Good morning everyone" Arthur ask walking into the room

Arthur held onto Merlin's hand tightly as they made their way over to the table and took their seats.

"Arthur, dear who's your friend?" Ygraine asked

Before Arthur could answer, Morgana spoke.

"Hey, where's your Dragon?"

"Well you see that's kind of the same question" Arthur replied

"What is that meant to mean?" Uther asked

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who nodded and smiled

"Merlin here is the Dragon, He's a rear form of Dragon lord" Arthur informed them

"That's impossible" Leon replied

Merlin smiled and flashed of his razor sharp teeth, before placing his free hand on the table and before their very eye claws started to grow.

"Sexy" Arthur whispered

Merlin blushed

Breakfast went quickly after that, with them asking Merlin a question ever now and then about his life as a dragon and the forest.

After Breakfast Arthur took Merlin on tour of the castle and even had a small make out session behind some dusty old books.

When Arthur took Merlin back to his Chambers Arthur couldn't help but smiled.

"Arthur" Merlin asked sitting down on the bed

"Yes" Arthur replied sitting down next to him

"You're my mate and as my mate you must umm how would you say become one?" Merlin asked unsure

"You mean we would have sex, make love?" Arthur asked a little confused

"Yes, no, you must be like me" Merlin said

"A dragon lord?" Arthur asked

"Yes" Merlin smiled

"Baby I'm not a dragon lord" Arthur said sadly

"Not yet" Merlin smiled and placed his head on Arthur's shoulder

"What?" Arthur said confused

"When we mate for the first time, I will mark you making you what I am" Merlin replied

"Ok" Arthur said unsure

"Just how will you mark me?" Arthur wondered

"Oh well you see, father said that when I find my mate and we mate for the first time, right before we reach the moment of pleasure I would sink my teeth into your neck taking your blood and joining our souls" Merlin said his face burning red.

Arthur looked at his slightly toned chest, eyes trailing down to his stomach, finally resting his eyes on Merlin's fully erect cock, bedded in a bed of black curls, between his legs his saw his long black tail that had dropped to the floor.

"Don't stand there staring Arthur."

Merlin stood back and admired Arthur. His toned muscular chest, his tauat stomach, his erection standing up and leaking.

"You call me for standing staring. What are you doing?" Arthur said as he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Merlin, moaning when he felt their erections brush against each other. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and leaned his head forward and kissed him.  
Hands started to roam all over each others bodies and Merlin purred when Arthur began to stroke the top of his tail before pulling him close and lifting him up and carried him to the bed.

Arthur laid Merlin down and leaned over him. He placed a small kiss on his lips and started to trail his mouth downwards. Licking down Merlin's neck, down his chest, stopping at his nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking them gently making Merlin moan and arch his back for more of Arthur's touch.

Arthur continued his way south, kissing past Merlin's stomach reaching the brunets cock, smirking when Merlin parted his legs, his tail gently swaying.

Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin's erection that was leaking with precum. "Oh Arthur, please."

Kissing down his cock, Arthur stuck his tongue out an licked Merlin's tail making him shudder and moan before he took one of Merlin's balls in his mouth. "Oh fuck Arthur."

Arthur ran his hands down the side of Merlin, finally resting on his hips. Arthur slowly crawled up Merlin, straddling his chest. Hands on the wall above the bed, Arthur rose up and moved forward. "Suck." Merlin tilted his head up and opened his mouth, taking in Arthur's erection. He grabbed Arthur's backside, keeping him in place as he sucked harder. Arthur moaned and reached behind him, taking Merlin's hands off him so he could pull back. "I'd like to come inside you." he said.  
Arthur moved down and placed himself at Merlin's entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing forward and fully sheathing himself inside Merlin, both of them moaning out loud.

Arthur first started out at a slow pace before speeding up. "Oh Arthur. Please. Harder."

"Okay baby." Arthur panted moaned and started to pound into Merlin.

"Ah...Arthur...Fuck...Yes...More...Harder Arthur. Fuck me harder."

Arthur picked up Merlin's legs and rested them over his shoulders and started to pound into him faster than before. "Touch me Arthur."

The blond wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. After a few pumps, Merlin looked at Arthur who seemed to understand and nodded. Merlin moved his hand up and placed it at the back of the Prince's neck, drawing him down and sinking his teeth into the blonds neck, drawing blood as he came, spurting all onto their stomachs, his legs dropping from Arthur's shoulders as he withdrew his teeth and began to heal the wound with his magic before sealing it with a kiss.

Arthur moaned and shouted Merlin's name as he emptied himself inside of the man under him before pulling out and collapsing on to his side next to Merlin who immediately latched onto Arthur, his head resting on his chest.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading **

**If you haven't already read her story called 'Hidden secrets' then please go read it now, It's a wonderful read **

**Please review **


End file.
